


The Day He Left

by squidneydasquid



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie and Eddie being cute, Some falshbacks, lots of fluff and angst, they baby uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidneydasquid/pseuds/squidneydasquid
Summary: Richie hugged Eddie tightly and choked back tears. They finally let go of each other and Richie grabbed a small ring from his pocket, slipping it onto Eddies hand "I made this for you so you'll never forget me, sorry it might be a little big I didn't know your ring size" He said softly. The ring was very loose around around Eddie's finger but that doesn't make him love it any less. The ring was a slick silver ring with the word lover carved into it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	1. Our Last Goodbye

After the summer of '89 all the losers started leaving Derry. First Stan, then Bev, then Ben, then Bill. Today was the day that Richie had been dreading for weeks now, Eddie was moving away today, moving to New York to be exact. Richie and Eddie had developed a close relationship after that summer and became way closer than they were before. Eddie can, but doesn't like to, admit that he and Richie might have kissed a few times but in his defense "Richie was playing dirty." Richie always says that what happened was Eddie asked him but Eddie will always deny that statement. 

Richie and Mike made their way to Eddies house that morning to wish Eddie goodbye. When they arrived Mrs. K and Eddie were getting all of their stuff in the car when suddenly Eddie noticed them and ran over, embracing them in a loving hug "You guys came!" Eddie said happily. Richie smiled "Of course we did Eds! We wouldn't want you to leave without saying goodbye." Mike smiled as Eddie let go of them "Do you need any help with anything?" Eddie smiled "Nope everything's all packed." Mrs. K looked over at the boys "Come on Eddie bear we have to go soon if we wanna get to the new house before midnight!" She said. Eddie frowned slightly and he hugged Mike "Bye Mikey, thank you for making this the best fucking summer ever" He said. Mike hugged back "Thank you for always being here for me Eddie." They both let go and Eddie made his way to Richie, tears slowly streaming down his bright pink cheeks. Richie hugged Eddie tightly and choked back tears. They finally let go of each other and Richie grabbed a small ring from his pocket, slipping it onto Eddies hand "Sorry it might be a little big I didn't know your ring size" He said softly. The ring was very loose around around Eddie's finger but that doesn't make him love it any less. The ring was a slick silver ring with the word lover carved into it. Eddie looked at it and started crying more "Richie it's so pretty" He said as he looked up at Richie. Richie slowly started crying as well and showed Eddie the matching ring on his hand "I made them for us so we'd have a little piece of each other no matter where we are." Eddie smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around Richie's neck "I promise you Trashmouth I will never take it off," he said softly. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and softly kissed his forehead "Good." Eddie blushed a bit and he wiped Richie's tears, Richie doing the same to Eddie "Now don't go falling in love with anyone else while you're away Spaghetti," he said slightly jokingly. Eddie smiled a bit and placed a small peck on Richie's lips "I wont Trashmouth." 

The two let go of each other and soon Eddie was on his way. Mike spent the night with Richie to comfort him and make him feel better. A few weeks later Richie soon left as well. Mike stayed back in Derry.


	2. The Comedian and his Childhood "Friend"

*New York city, 2016*

*POV of the comedian*

Richie Tozier is now one of the worlds most famous comedians. He's had over 200 sold out shows in the past year or so and he's won many awards. His final show of the year is in New York and Richie is very ready for this tour to be over, after this he'll finally get to relax and make finally make sometime for himself.

He wakes up in his hotel room from the horrid sound of his alarm. He reaches over and shuts it off, groaning when he saw what time it was. Soon he got up and put on some jeans, a hoodie, a big jacket, a hat and went out for breakfast. It was cold outside and he wasn't really used to the cold but it didn't bother him much. He made his way to the nearest cafe and ordered a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. He found an empty spot in the cafe and sat down, opening the docs he had made with his script and read over it in his head making sure he wouldn't forget anything. Since it's his last show of the year he's also doing a live Q and A and just in case he wrote down a bunch of possible responses to questions that might be asked. One of the questions he knows will be asked is about his ring. His fans have wanted to know what it meant for years now and Richie decided that if it gets asked he'll finally answer tonight. Richie has to admit he doesn't think about the ring a lot cause to him, it's origins are fuzzy. He remembers that he made it for one of his friends but that's about it. Richie finds it strange how he may barley remember where the ring came from but he still keeps it on. He says that he may not remember much about it but it makes him happy and safe. He hopes he doesn't sound stupid when answering that question, he believes that when he's put on the spot maybe he'll start to remember where it came from, he hopes that will happen. 

Once he finished his breakfast he made his way back to his hotel and started getting ready for the show. He grabbed the suit he had packed and struggled to put it on, not used to being so fancy. He usually wears just normal clothes to his shows but since it was his last show he felt that he should wear a suit and be more presentable. He finally got the suit on, went over his lines a few more times then left. 

Once he got to the theater where his show was being held he went inside. He looked around the stage area to see how much space he had and he was very surprised at how huge the theater was. I mean it is New York and he's sure millions of Broadway shows had been shown there but it still surprised him. There were three levels of chairs and over 200 thousand chairs in total. Richie started getting really nervous really fast. If there's over 200 thousand chairs and this show was sold out that means that if he fucks up he'll fuck up in front of over 200 thousand people and that thought scared him but he tried to ignore that fear. Finally people started flooding in and soon the show was starting "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for Richie Tozier!" The announcer said. Richie walked our on stage and smiled. 

*New York city, 2016*

*POV of the "friend"*

Eddie had been waiting to see the comedian Richie Tozier for a while now and for his birthday his wife Myra had gotten him tickets because quote "She had to cause he wouldn't shut up about it." Eddie was getting ready for the show and wanted to leave early so they'd be able to get to their seats fast. Myra had managed to buy front row seats and Eddie had never been happier. Eddie put on one of his suits and once he was done went to his living room and sat on the couch, waiting for his wife Myra to get ready. After a very long hour Myra had finally finished and they left. Once they got to the theater there were already so many people, too much for Eddie to count but he had guessed at least a couple hundred. This has got to be the longest line he's every waited in. 

Once they were finally let in the sun had already set, Eddie was freezing because, despite his wife's warning, he didn't bring a coat or jacket, let's just say Eddie was very happy when they finally got inside and he could sit down and warm up.

Eddie had always had a strange fascination with Richie but he didn't quite know why. It's just to Eddie there was something about Richie that made him feel happy and even safe, no matter how corny or stupid his jokes where. Eddie doesn't know why but there's something comforting about Richie that seems so familiar to him but he can't quite remember how or why. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Richie Tozier!" Richie walked on stage and smile and Eddie's heart melted.


	3. Memories

Richie had said all of his jokes and it was now time for the questions. The white screen behind him rolled down so he could check the website where he asked for questions and pick at random and even show pictures if a question requires it, the projector was connected to his phone so it's easier for Richie to read questions and find photos. Of course like Richie had thought the first question was about his ring. Richie smiled and pulled up a picture of the ring. Eddie's eyes widened slightly when he looked at the picture of the ring and looked down at his own ring, realizing they're basically identical. "Well it's a little foggy cause it was a long time ago but I made this ring in the summer of '89, I think I was maybe 14? I made them for me and a friend" He paused trying to see if he could remember his friends name. After a few seconds the name hit him like a truck "Eddie Kaspbrak!" When Eddie heard his name he realized why he's so fond of the comedian, memories of him and Richie flooded Eddie's mind causing him to space out slightly. He brought himself back to earth and kept lisetning. "I made these rings for me and my friend Eddie Spaghetti because, from what I remember, he was moving away." Richie also got that flood of memories of him and Eddie, making him smile even more "Me and Eds were so close and when I found out he was moving away I was crushed so I decided to make these rings! I don't know if Spaghetti still has his but like if he does I'd honestly be so happy, it'd make me feel like I really made a real friend" Richie finished, letting out a small chuckle. Eddie decided to go on the live questions website and do what he used to do when they were kids, fuck with Richie. Richie was answering another question as Eddie was typing out his 'Hey Trashmouth, what did I say about calling me Eds asshole?' Eddie sent it in right when Richie had finished answering the other question and his facial expression completely changed when he had read what Eddie said causing Eddie to laugh a bit. Richie scoped the crowd a bit and said "Expose yourself you little shit you seem to forget I know what you hate" Richie said slightly jokingly causing Eddie to laugh a bit along with the rest of the crowd, Eddie wrote another question. 'So Trashmouth I have a question for you, favourite memory from Derry.' Richie read the question and smiled "Well I don't really have many pictures from Derry but I do have some pretty funny stories" he started. "Hmm well I think one of my favourite memories is when me, Eds and our group of friends had our first look at the clubhouse that our friend Ben had made. It was horribly put together and was definitely a huge safety hazard but it was cozy and to me felt more like home than home did. That afternoon when we were there was when I decided to come out to all of those friends because I hated that part of me and them finding out that part of me when I wasn't ready was one of my biggest fears. 

\-------------------------   
All of the losers were gathered in their clubhouse just talking about anything that came to mind. Richie and Eddie were on the hammock, each of then on the opposite side of course. Stan had started rambling on about his most recent girl problems in hope that maybe his friends could make him feel better about the situation. Stan finished his rambling with a "Girls are complicated" earning a small chuckle from Beverly. Richie laughed a bit as well and decided to crack a joke that didn't go the way he had planned. Richie looked at Stan and laughed a little more "Hah imagine liking girls." When Richie said that everyone went silent for a little, Richie awkwardly laughed and said "Surprise?" to try and break the awkward silence. "Come on guys don't look at me like that." Beverly finally spoke cause she felt bad for staying silent "Rich, I'm glad you told us I love you no matter what Trashmouth." The others nodded. "J-J-Just because y-you like boys d-d-d-doesn't mean we're gonna s-stop being your friends R-Richie." Richie smiled and teared up a little. Eddie sat up a bit and looked at Richie "We will always be here for you Richie." The losers who were sitting on the floor stood up and hugged Richie, Richie hugged back and choked back tears "Holy shit that was so scary." The others laughed a bit and let go. Richie and Bev spent the rest of the night talking about hot celebrities and the other losers 100% wanted to murder them both by the end of that night.

\--------------------------  
Richie finished telling his story and laughed a little at the sudden memory that he couldn't even remember forgetting.

A few more questions had been asked and answered and before Richie or Eddie could process the rest of the night the show was over. Richie ended his show like he normally did with one more joke and a simple goodbye but then he said "And Eds if you're still here wait in the lobby and I'll meet you there." Eddie and Myra looked at each other and Myra sighed "I wouldn't want you to not see your friend but if you come home too late you're sleeping on the couch understood? And I don't want him setting a foot in our house." Eddie nodded and they both left the stage area, Myra went home and Eddie waited patiently for Richie.


	4. Late Night Talks

Eddie waited in the lobby like Richie had told him, watching as thousands of people walked out. Once everyone was gone someone, who Eddie assumed was Richie's manager, called him into the theater again. Eddie walked in and saw Richie sitting at the edge of the stage. Eddie smiled and walked over to him "There's the man of the hour" Eddie said. Richie smiled and hopped off of the stage, walking over and hugging Eddie. Eddie immediately hugged back, he felt so safe finally being in Richie's arms again. "Hey Spaghetti" Richie said as he stayed close to Eddie. They stayed silent for a bit until Eddie spoke "This is so weird" He said softly, Richie looked at him "Why's that Eds?" Eddie looked up at him "One minute I'm watching you on TV absolutely clueless to who you are and why you make me so happy and the next I'm remembering everything I don't even remember forgetting. It's kind of crazy" He said as he smiled a bit. Richie smiled back at him "You're right it is crazy, one minute I'm trying to remember where I got my ring and the next I'm remembering your angry little face and all the amazing memories we made together." Richie said as he chuckled a bit. Richie went and sat back on the edge of the stage and helped Eddie up next to him. Richie laid down and pulled Eddie with him, both laughing at the sensation of being together again. Richie looked over at Eddie and smiled "So what's new Eds?" Eddie looked back over at him and moved to laying down on his side "Well I'm married now and that's been going,,good? I think?" Richie looked at him slightly confused "What's up?" Eddie sighed "Well I guess I just don't think it's going so well as it was when we first got together. She's extremely over protective of me and she's always talking for me and telling me what to say and think and I just feel like I need to end it but I have absolutely no idea how to tell her because I know she'd react horribly" He said as he looked up at the ceiling. Richie looked at him "From what I'm hearing this woman is almost exactly like your mom and maybe, just hear me out, you only married her for that reason?" Richie suggested. Eddie sighed and looked back at Richie "I think you're right Rich" He said softly. Richie smiled "Well I'm not saying get a divorce but if your marriage isn't making you happy then maybe it'd be the best option." Eddie nodded and smiled a bit, Richie smiled back at him "So if this women really is like your mom whats your curfew tonight huh momas boy?" Richie said jokingly as he laughed a bit. Eddie rolled his eyes "All she said was if I come home too late I'm sleeping on the couch." Richie couldn't help but laugh a little more "Awww Eds I'm sure you'll survive." Eddie tried to hold back a smile, he failed. "Yeah maybe I will." Richie let out a small yawn causing Eddie to chuckle a bit "Is mister big shot comedian tired? It's so tiring being yourself all day huh," Eddie said jokingly. Richie smiled "Yeah it really is Eds I think I might be dying," Richie said as he then made a 'bleg' noise while sticking his tongue out. That made Eddie laugh, Richie used to pretend he was dying a lot at the smallest inconveniences like when Eddie wasn't giving him enough attention or if Eddie beat him at one game of Street Fighter. After a few minutes of laughter and then some silence Eddie moved a bit closer to Richie. "Hey Rich?" Eddie asked in a soft tone. "Yeah Eds?" Richie replied. Eddie sighed a bit "What, what do you think would have happened to our relationship if I had never moved away? If neither of us did." Richie looked at him slightly shocked at the question, Eddie looked away a bit. "I don't know, I never would have forgotten you, maybe would would have had more sleepovers and pulling all nighters together, maybe we'd even be married by now," Richie said, letting out a small laugh at the last statement. Eddie's face became a light pink and he smiled a bit "Yeah maybe," Eddie thought a bit. "we would have been able to go to prom together," Richie smiled a bit "God I would have loved that. When I moved I think out of my entire high school years I had one friend and like 2 relationships but nothing felt like being with you, is that weird? It's like no matter now fuzzy my memories of you were getting over the years there was this part of me that still missed you so much." Eddie frowned lightly "No I understand exactly what you mean, every time I'd see you on TV or hear your name someone it always made me happy and I never really understood why, I honestly thought I was going insane cause it's crazy to have feelings like that about someone you've never met but once I came here and I saw the picture of the ring and heard your voice in person everything just started flooding back and it was so-" Richie interrupted him "overwhelming." Eddie nodded "Yeah." Richie looked up at the ceiling again "When all the memories about you and the others where flooding back to me I felt at home and then when I figured out you were here my heart kinda stopped because I started remembering all of the time we spent just the two of us and that's when I realized why none of the relationships I'd been in after I left Derry felt right cause deep down, and I know this sounds insane, but no matter how much I forgot there was this part of me that was still madly in love with you," Richie said as he sighed a bit "And I know how absolutely insane that sounds." Eddie's cheeks became a darker pink. He grabbed Richie's face and moved it towards him slightly so Richie was looking at him, "It doesn't sound insane Rich, maybe, maybe that's also one of the reasons why I'm not happy with my marriage is because part of me knew that I still loved you but at that time I didn't know who you were or why I was feeling that way but now I do," He said softly. Richie smiled a bit "Remember the day you left when you kissed me right before you left?" Eddie nodded, "Well that night I stayed in bed crying all night because I wanted to kiss you again." Richie said as he laughed a little. Eddie smiled and chuckled a little "That night when we got home I went right to my new room and cried because I was mad I never did that sooner," Eddie said softly. Richie smiled "Wow we were huge messes weren't we." Eddie laughed and smiled "I think we still are." Richie laughed a bit "I mean you aren't wrong." 

The two talked for a few more hours totally regarding what time it was. When Eddie had finally looked down at his watch he groaned. "Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Richie chuckled a bit "I mean since it is my fault that you're out past your bedtime why don't you just spend the night with me, trust me my hotel is big enough for the two of us. We'd have to share a bed though because I wasn't expecting company so it's only a single person room." Eddie looked at him "But I don't have any clothes or anything." Richie chuckled "Dud, we used to wear each others clothes all the time as kids I'm sure now isn't so different." Eddie sighed "Fine fine," he agreed. Richie got up and stretched a bit then helped Eddie up and then they made their way to Richie's hotel room.


	5. Late Nights and Early Mornings

That night Eddie and Richie slept better then they had ever slept before but that also meant that morning came quicker. Richie woke up the next morning and looked over at Eddie, who was already awake and on his phone. Richie moved up in the bed a bit and looked at Eddie's phone screen. Eddie noticed Richie moved and smiled a bit "Morning Trashmouth, hope I didn't wake you up" He said softly. Richie smiled a bit and moved a bit closer to Eddie "Nah you didn't, hope you haven't been awake for too long." Eddie chuckled a bit "I haven't don't worry." Richie sat up a bit and stretched his arms, Eddie looked at him and laughed a bit. Richie looked back at him "What's so funny Kaspbrak?" Eddie moved a bit closer to Richie and fixed his hair a bit "Your hair is a mess." Richie smiled and let him "My hairs always a mess Eds." Eddie used to love playing with Richie's hair when they were kids and now was no exception, it was still as curly and fluffy as ever and felt almost exactly how he remembered. Eddie may have gotten a little carried away and started blindly playing with Richie's hair but Richie wasn't complaining. After Eddie had finally realized what he was doing he pulled his hand away "S-Sorry," he said quickly. Richie chuckled a bit and smiled "It's fine Eds I didn't mind. Remember when you always used to play with my hair? You used to do it a lot when Bill would be making his speeches and you got bored." Eddie laughed a bit and smiled "Well Bill's speeches were always sooo loonng so what else was I supposed to do to distract myself?" Richie laughed a bit "I mean you aren't wrong, hey speaking of Billiam I heard his movie is still in theaters, wanna go see it?" Richie asked. Eddie smiled "Sure but I'd definitely have to go home first so we could maybe decided and theater and time now and then I'll meet you there?" Richie smiled and nodded "Sounds great Spaghetti." The two of them picked the theater and time and shortly after that Eddie got the suit he was wearing the other night back on not wanting to accidentally go home in Richie's, even though Eddie thought they were extremely comfortable. Before Eddie left he gave Richie his number so he could text him before he was on his way to the theater.

Once Eddie went home, put on some clean clothes and ate a bit he started his car so it wouldn't be too cold when he got inside. He was getting his coat on when he heard Myra walk into the room "Where are you going Eddie bear?" Eddie winced at the nickname and looked back at her "Me and Rich were just gonna go to the uh movies I was gonna come straight home afterwards." Myra glared at him "Oh really? You never came home last night, why's that?" Eddie gulped "Well you said that if I came home too late I'd have to sleep on the couch and once I finally checked the time last night it was really late so Richie insisted that I stay with him so I wouldn't wake you up or anything." Myra scoffed "Well if you can spend one night out with him when you were told otherwise then whats stopping you from staying again tonight huh? Why not just live with him why don't you, you know what? Go out with him, but if you don't come back I know you don't love me and it's over." Eddie nodded "O-Okay Myra."

Eddie made his way to the theater and once he got there he told Richie about his interaction with Myra before he left and all Richie said was "Oh yeah that definitely sounds like your mom Eds you 100% married your mom." That made Eddie laugh a little. The two bought their tickets, stocked up on snacks and went into the theater. They were just in time because the commercials had finished and the movie was just about to start. The two sat in there seats and watched the movie. Bill was a horror writer and Eddie did not know this. Lets just say Eddie was gripping Richie's arm so tightly that Richie is probably gonna have a few bruises buy the end of the movie. They walked out of the theater when the movie was over and suddenly Richie heard his phone ring. They got into Eddie's car and then he answered "Hello Richie Tozier speaking." Eddie laughed a bit at the formal introduction. The voice on the phone spoke, "Hey Richie it's Mike Hanlon from Derry." Richie's eyes widened slightly and Eddie looked over at him. Eddie mouthed the words 'What's wrong' and Richie kept talking "Hey Mike, why are you calling?" Mike sighed "You need to come back to Derry Rich." Richie paused for a bit "Mike I'm, I'm here with Eds I'm gonna but you on speaker okay?" "Alright sounds good." Richie put Mike on speaker "Eds it's Mikey." Eddie looked surprised "Wait really? Mike hey it's been so long," Eddie looked at Richie trying to figure out why Mike was calling. "Hey Eddie, you two need to come home, somethings wrong," Mike said softly. "When?" Eddie asked. "Tomorrow if that's okay." Eddie and Richie nodded "We'll be there," Eddie said. Mike hung up. "Welp I guess I'm gonna have to say buy to my marriage cause if we're leaving tomorrow I can't go home tonight." Richie put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "If she leaves you for wanting to hangout with your friends she's crazy," Richie said softly. Eddie smiled "You're right. Derry here we come."


End file.
